


The Adventures of Detective Maggie and the Alien Kara

by Phandancee74



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Bar (Supergirl TV 2015), F/F, supercorp eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74
Summary: Kara Danvers, assistant to THE Cat Grant, and lonely secret alien, gets sent to collect information from a source that changes her life. The "What if Kara was an alien first" storyline.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers & M'gann M'orzz, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Others
Comments: 28
Kudos: 174





	1. Off to the Bar

“Keira!” Cat Grant’s yell echoed throughout the busy newsroom, but because it was also the word screamed most often by the head of CatCo, no one but her assistant bothered to look up or move at all.

Kara Danvers quickly walked into Cat’s office with her eyes facing the ground and several folders in hand. She didn’t know what Ms. Grant needed now but she prided herself on her ability to be ready for anything at any time.

“I’m going to need you to go downtown and check in with a source of mine on an ongoing story.”

Kara looked up, maybe not _anything_. “Shouldn’t one of the reporters go? Or an intern?”

“If I’d wanted one of them to handle this I wouldn’t have summoned you would I, Keira?” Cat replied. “Her name is M’Gann, just get her contact information from my address book, the small one. She’s one of my best sources and I’m not just going to introduce any reporter to her and let them steal her away. I think she’s got something big, something worth me actually writing about. Give her whatever she wants, put it on my card.” With that Cat waved her hand and expected Kara to leave.

“Are you sure you want me to do this?” Kara asked.

Cat gave her a sharp look. “If this is too much to ask you can always leave. I don’t know when I’ll have time to break in a new assistant but it appears you might not be much of one anyway. I thought you could handle this.”

“Okay. Okay, I’ll go find out what’s going on and take some notes for you. Is there anything else you need, Ms. Grant?”

Cat raised an eyebrow and Kara swiftly backed out of the office.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Kara wasn’t sure if she was in the right place. She checked the small address book again. Ms. Grant had given Kara both of her address books on Kara’s first day at CatCo. The larger one that stayed in the office was full of information on all of CatCo’s employees, various important people around National City, and contacts at Ms. Grant’s favorite restaurants and such. The smaller one Kara had been instructed to keep with her at all times. It contained information on Ms. Grant’s sources and her family, neither of which she wanted anyone else to see. Ms. Grant knew most of the contact information off the top of her head but twice previously Kara had received calls at random times outside of work and been asked for a phone number or address. She wasn’t supposed to look through the book without Ms. Grant’s explicit permission but after going to the address for this source Kara had used her super speed to read through the whole book in case she’d missed a note. After this morning she certainly couldn’t go back to the office and ask if her boss was sure that this was the place to find M’gann. Kara steeled herself and walked into the dive bar in a less traveled part of town. It wasn’t that she couldn’t handle herself, probably, but she’d never tried and every warning she’d ever gotten to lay low from her sister, from her cousin, from Eliza went through her head as she opened the door.

It was busier than Kara would have expected for the middle of a work day and as her eyes got accustomed to the darkness of the room she noticed something, at least half the people there were aliens. It could have been more, plenty of aliens could pass as human, just as she did. She took a moment to look around the room and her unfamiliarity with the place was obvious to everyone. She got quite a few glares and one or two aliens got up and left. 

“Hey! Who are you? Why are you driving my customers away?” Came a voice from behind the bar.

Kara turned and walked towards the bartender. “I’m sorry. I’m here for some information. I’m Kara, Kara Danvers. I work at CatCo.”

The woman frowned at her. “You’re a reporter? Get out of here.”

“No. No. I’m not a reporter.” Kara hurried to say. “But umm, I was sent here by Ms. Grant.”

The woman sighed. “Cat sent you?”

Kara nodded.

“But you aren’t a reporter?”

“No. I’m her assistant.”

“What does she want this time?”

“Information.” Kara said. “I’m supposed to find M’gann.”

“That’s me and I don’t have any information for Cat Grant today.” M’gann started to walk away from Kara but Kara followed her to the other side of the bar.

“Please. I really need to figure out whatever Ms. Grant wanted from you. She threatened to fire me if I didn’t come back with something and I really love my job.”

M’gann looked at her again, disbelief clear on her face. “You like working for Cat Grant?”

“She’s amazing. She’s a pioneer. I mean, she’s _Cat Grant_.” Kara argued.

“Uh huh, she sure is.” M’gann replied. “But I don’t have any information for her today.”

“There must be something. She said I had to come here and get information from you, she, uh, she said that I was supposed to give you whatever you wanted.”

M’gann started cleaning glasses. “Unfortunately for you, there isn’t anything I want that Cat Grant can give me.”

Kara sat down on one of the bar stools. “I can’t leave until you give me some information that she can write a story about.”

M’gann kept cleaning. “I’m sorry, Kara was it? Look at these people, look around. The last thing they want is to have a story written about them. They didn’t even know you were a reporter and you scared off a few of them so badly they won’t come near here for a month. This place is important for aliens, it’s a refuge. Kindly get out of my bar, now.” With that, M’gann turned around to start putting the glasses on a shelf on the back wall.

Kara looked around and in the softest voice admitted her secret. “I’m an alien too.”

M’gann turned back around. “Oh yeah? What, the kind from Europe?”

Kara grabbed one of the glasses that M’gann had cleaned and blew on it. “The kind not from Earth.”

M’gann looked at the frosted glass for a moment then took it from Kara’s hand and reached under the bar to grab something. “Okay, Ms. Not From Earth, let’s see if you can handle your Trombusan Ale.”

“I don’t drink much.” Kara protested.

“You want information?” M’gann asked. “Drink. I don’t trust anyone who won’t drink at my bar.”

Kara took the offered glass and began to sip lightly. It tasted good and she could actually feel the alcohol, unlike when she drank anything from Earth. “Wow!” 

M’gann smiled a bit at the genuine reaction. “Okay. You finish that and I’ll give you some information, but I expect some in return. I didn’t know Cat Grant had any aliens working for her.”

“Neither does she.” Kara said between sips. “I can blend in, I’ve been on Earth for more than ten years. I’ve never been to a place like this before, I didn’t even know there were places like this.”

“Most aliens that come to Earth know about a few of these safe havens.” M’gann said with a frown. “Were you snuck here on a transport ship or something?”

“I’m not supposed to talk about it. My cousin, he’s the only other good alien I know.”

“Good alien?” M’gann asked, confused. She tried not to get upset at the nervous girl in front of her. “What’s that mean?”

“You tell me what Cat wants to know and I’ll tell you a bit more.” Kara promised.

A smile broke through on M’gann’s face. “You’re getting better at this, Kara.”

Just then another person entered the bar. She appeared human as well but no one gave her more than a glance. She rushed up to the bar and put fifty dollars down on the counter. “M’gann, You’ve got a problem and I need to know what it is. Give me whatever you’ve got from Kepler 16-b and everything you’ve got on this guy who is taking out aliens in National City, calls himself the Master Jailer?”

Kara whipped her head around to look at the woman. “The Master Jailer?”

M’gann looked at Kara for a moment and then back to the newcomer. “Detective Sawyer, meet my new friend, she’s not from around here.”

Detective Sawyer put out her hand. “Hi, I’m Detective Maggie Sawyer. Do you know anything about the Master Jailer?”

Kara took Detective Sawyer’s hand carefully. “Hi, I’m Kara Danvers, I work at CatCo.” Then she directed her attention towards M’gann. “Is this what Cat wanted to know about?”

M’gann shrugged. “Probably. I don’t know how she would have heard about it, but Cat makes it her business to know what’s going on with everyone in National City, even the aliens. She doesn’t usually send reporters down here though. She has my number if she wants to bother me. Are you sure she doesn’t know you’re an alien?”

“She better not, my sister would kill me.”

M’gann frowned. “I thought you said your cousin was the only good alien you knew.”

“Adopted sister. A family of humans took me in because my cousin was too busy for me.” Kara said.

M’gann shook her head. “So that’s why you don’t know anything about other aliens.”

“I guess, I didn’t know there was much to know here on Earth. I knew plenty of aliens before, on -.” Kara stopped herself. “But, I do know something about the Master Jailer. I don’t know that I want this getting printed in CatCo though.”

M’gann smiled. “We don’t want that either. Detective Sawyer here helps to keep alien business private. Whenever she hears about something that humans shouldn’t know about she comes to me. Why don’t you tell her what you know and she’ll sort everything out.”

Kara shook her head. “No. I want in.”

Detective Sawyer shook her head. “Sorry, no way. You’re cute, Kid, but I don’t need anyone getting me into trouble. Just tell me what’s going on.”

“No. I know who he is, and I won’t tell you anything else about him unless you let me help. I promise, none of this will get back to Ms. Grant.”

M’gann raised an eyebrow. “Really? Because five minutes ago you weren’t going to leave until I gave you something for Ms. Grant. Are you willing to get fired for this?”

“Yes. Unless I deal with this, me, not you Detective Sawyer, then I don’t think it matters much if I have a job.”

Detective Sawyer smiled at the bravado but wasn’t moved. “Look, M’gann, just give me what you’ve got and I’ll get out of here.”

M’gann told Detective Sawyer about the part of town where she’d heard from one of her regulars that the Master Jailer was seen to frequent. “I’ve heard he’s dangerous, Maggie. Be careful.”

Detective Sawyer smiled. “Don’t worry, M’gann. You know I can handle myself.”

“Can you handle yourself against someone with powers equal to a Kryptonian?” Kara asked.

Both women looked at Kara. “Is that what I need to be ready for? I thought Superman was the only Kryptonian.” Maggie was intrigued.

“I didn’t say that he was Kryptonian.” Kara pointed out and then made a show of drinking slowly from her glass. She drank a bit too much and choked as she was putting her glass down. “But, in the right setting, he can take one down.”

Detective Sawyer sighed. “If that’s the case, I really can’t have you coming along. I don’t want anyone getting hurt on this case.”

Kara sighed. “Superman isn’t the only Kryptonian left. I’m his cousin. I know I said that the Master Jailer can take out a Kryptonian, but I don’t think he’s expecting to.”

M’gann gave Kara a long look. “You’re Superman’s cousin. The only other Kryptonian on Earth and you happened to walk into this bar today?”

“I am his cousin and there’s more than two of us here. We’re just the only good ones left.”

“So the Master Jailer . . .” Maggie began

“He was the jailer at Fort Rozz.” Kara finished. “A prison not only for Kryptonians but for aliens of all types who had committed horrible crimes.”

“I’ve heard of Fort Rozz.” Maggie said. 

“Yeah, I’ve even got a regular or two who escaped from there.” M’gann said. “I don’t judge. I just make sure nothing gets violent at the bar.”

Kara frowned. “Fort Rozz and I came to Earth at the same time. We both got stuck in the Phantom Zone for over twenty years. When Fort Rozz crashed to Earth the inmates escaped. I’d heard at one point that the Master Jailer was out there. I also heard that he wasn’t too lenient when he found an escaped prisoner. If he’s in National City he’s going to leave a path of destruction a mile wide. If you’re going to stop him, I want to help.”

“You don’t think it would be best to just let him round everyone up?” M’gann asked, sure of her own stance on the issue but interested in Kara’s.

“The Master Jailer does not follow Kryptonian ways, there is no death penalty on Krypton. He is killing any former prisoner he finds and anyone who gets in his way.” Kara replied. 

“So he’s a danger to our privacy and therefore our lives.” M’gann interpreted.

“Okay, Danvers. That’s a lot to take in, but I’ll admit, I’ve never had a superhero at my back before. We’ll meet back here tonight and then go do recon.”


	2. A Night with the Jailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie go on their first mission.

When Kara got back to the office she realized she didn’t have anything to offer her boss. At the same moment the thought crossed her mind she was called into Cat’s office. “Okay, Keira. What did you get?”

Kara froze in the doorway.

“You did meet with M’gann didn’t you?” Cat’s voice was almost hypnotic, Kara could feel her boss luring her into a trap. “You weren’t too much of a chicken to go in and talk to my source, were you?”

Kara gulped. “No. I talked to her.”

“And?”

“And the story is still developing. She said that she couldn’t give me much now. But I did see her meet with a police officer.” Kara hoped that would be enough for now. She could tell Ms. Grant later that nothing came of the police investigation.

Cat swayed her head from side to side slowly, mulling that over. “What did she charge you for that snippet of a hint of a lead?”

“Nothing.” Kara said, thinking back. “She gave me a drink and wouldn’t talk to me until I drank it.”

Cat smirked as if she’d gotten what she wanted out of this exchange. “Okay. Keep on this. Don’t fall behind on your other work but let me know about any developments. Feel free to leave the office anytime to go talk to M’gann.”

Kara nodded and left, getting the hint that she was dismissed before her boss could wave her out of the room.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Later that evening as she watched the clock tick closer to when she was set to head to the bar to meet Maggie, Kara realized she wasn’t sure what she should wear. She didn’t exactly have a super suit in her closet or really much of anything that one could wear while spying on bad guys. She put her hair in a bun, left her glasses next to her bed, and decided to change out of her dress. She didn’t really have an all black athletic outfit to help her blend into the night, maybe if she broke into her sister’s closet? But then Alex would ask why Kara wanted to steal her style and then she’d sniff out that Kara was up to something. Kara sighed and just threw on jeans and a sweater, maybe she would look the least suspicious if she just looked like herself. When she returned to the bar Maggie was waiting for her.

“So we know where he is from M’gann, and I have a basic idea of your powers from seeing your cousin in the news for the past decade, anything else you have to tell me?”

“When Fort Rozz crashed to Earth most of the dangerous criminals were caught by Superman in the first year. A few of them have shown up over the years to try to take over Earth and have been put away as well. The ones who are left out there, I don’t know who they are or how the Master Jailer is finding them, but they probably have a grudge against Kryptonians.”

“So you’re going to be helping me save people who might hate you?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah. It’s certainly not what my parents had in mind for me, especially my mom, but I’ve been on Earth long enough to know that it is a place for second chances. If any aliens have kept away from crime for this long, I think they’ve been rehabilitated.”

Maggie smiled. “Okay, but hopefully we can keep anyone else out of this. It’s just you and me against the Master Jailer.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

The two women arrived at the area where M’Gann had heard the Master Jailer lived. 

“So how did you get involved in all this anyway? Are you another human looking alien or did one weird case pull you into the seedy underbelly of the alien world?” Kara asked conversationally after letting Maggie know that no one was within earshot.

Maggie laughed. “Neither. It was Tinder.”

“Is there an alien Tinder?” Kara squealed. She had never been entirely sure of dating humans or dealing with Earth’s dating customs. Finding M’gann’s bar was opening up so many new doors for her!

“Not that I know of. My Ex, she could pass for human and so she lived a pretty normal life, Tinder and all. We dated for about a year, during that time she opened up to me about where she was really from and when she realized I wasn’t weird about it she brought me by the bar and I met all her friends. With my job I had a chance to help a few people out and I took it. She and I didn’t work out but we stayed friends. With such a small community it’s important.”

“The alien community?” Kara asked.

“The Gay community.” Maggie replied. “I swear I have dated every Queer woman in National City.”

Kara laughed. “Have you dated all of the alien women at M’gann’s bar?”

“Most of them.” Maggie admitted. “Somehow it’s easier to find a queer alien willing to go out with me than a queer human woman.”

“Well, I’ve only been to a handful of planets.” Kara told her. “But Earth is the only one that truly cares about gender for dating in my experience, and the only one that limits themselves to two genders.”

Maggie sighed. “Maybe I was never meant to be an Earthling.”

“You seem to be a pretty good friend to aliens. Maybe they needed you to be an earthling so they could be protected when they came here.”

“Maybe, if that’s the case then I don’t mind it so much.” Maggie was feeling herself growing attached to this optimistic young woman.

“Are there many other humans that hang out at M’gann’s?” Kara asked.

“It’s not really polite to ask.” Maggie told her gently. “But I do know a few other humans who come around.”

“Are there any other cops like you who help out the aliens?” Kara asked, using her X-ray vision to look in surrounding buildings.

Maggie frowned. “No, this is something I don’t think I could trust other cops with. My commander knows I like to tackle the weirder cases, she put me in touch with a guy out in Central who has similar interests and she passes along things that come up. Otherwise I keep it to myself.” 

“Huh.” Kara said, making a face as she looked intently at a nearby wall. “Because there’s a cop in that building who has an alien tied to a chair. What’s the plan?”

Maggie was surprised. “A cop with an alien? Can you describe them? Where are they?” She began to look around. 

“I’m using X-ray vision on the next building.” Kara told her and pointed straight ahead. “He’s a white man with brown hair, could be the Master Jailer in disguise but he’s wearing an NCPD uniform.” 

“That could be almost anyone in the department, we need to get in closer.” 

“I can get us closer, can I pick you up?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded and felt a rush of air as she was whisked around the building and in through an open side door. Kara had put them down in a decent position to see, but Maggie still didn’t recognize the man. She could tell he was a detective, but not much more. 

“Whoever he is, what he’s doing to that guy in the chair is neither okay nor legal. Can you distract Master Jailer while I get the other alien out?”

Kara nodded starting to psych herself up and beginning to stretch like an athlete before a big race. “It’s been awhile since I truly used my powers but it’s like riding a bike, I hope.”

“No.” Maggie interrupted. “Use your powers as little as possible, we don’t want anyone knowing what went on here tonight and people are bound to notice if you take this building down or lasers start appearing out of nowhere. Just distract our friend until I can get the rescue done, tonight was only supposed to be recon.”

Kara took a deep breath. “Distraction. Limited Powers. I can do this.”

Maggie put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Of course you can, now go!”

Kara sped off, a little super-speed wouldn’t be obvious to anyone who didn’t have their own. She didn’t remember if Master Jailer had it but she risked it and sped through the room he was in to assess the situation before she started making noise just out of his sight. Kara sped from floor to floor dismantling pipes and making as much noise as she could, using her powers gave her a rush she hadn’t felt in years. She heard the Master Jailer start following her and the sound of Maggie making her way to the prisoner. Once they were out of the building Kara was tempted to try and take her opponent head on, so she ran back into a room she’d just left with the intention of decking him but he was faster. The Master Jailer had been waiting for his enemy to come into view, to want to check on him, and he threw a baton at Kara’s feet with perfect aim taking her down. 

“Who are you?” the man called out as he began to approach Kara.

Kara made no reply, picking up the baton and throwing it back at him lightly before speeding out of the building. She didn’t immediately return to the bar, just in case the Master Jailer was tracking her but after she covertly doubled back she used her x-ray vision and found the man still at the parking garage she’d left him in. Carefully she made her way back to M’gann’s where she assumed Maggie was waiting for her.

“Next time we do this, we need a code or something. At the very least I need your number.” Maggie said as Kara stepped through the door. “I was way too worried about you, Danvers.” She started to walk around Kara to make sure the other woman was alright.

“I’m fine.” Kara said.

“Tell that to your sweater.” M’gann told her, not looking up from making a drink.

Kara looked down and noticed her sweater was covered in grease from dismantling the pipes and a small section was torn probably from when she fell. Her knees were a bit scuffed up too but that didn’t look so out of place on her jeans.

“Well, sweater aside, it went fine but I couldn’t take him down without using my powers.”

“You weren’t supposed to.” Maggie reminded her. “Did you try to fight him? I told you this was a recon mission!”

“I just went back to check on him after you’d escaped. I wanted to see if we’d need my strength and other powers.”

Maggie sighed. “What did you learn?”

“He doesn’t physically have my speed.” Kara said. “But he does think fast enough that he can counteract it pretty well. He knocked me down with a baton, he threw it right where I was going to step next even though I was moving at top speed. He wasn’t fast enough to get to me before I got up though and he couldn’t follow me.”

“We’re going to need a plan, and some backup if we’re going to take him down.” Maggie said as she looked at M’gann but M’gann shook her head.

A man approached Kara and tapped her on the shoulder. “Are you the person that helped Maggie get me out?”

Kara turned to him and smiled. “Yes, I’m Kara. But we didn’t get him, I’m sorry. You’ll probably need to lay low for a few days until we figure out a plan.”

The man smiled. “Thank you. M’gann has already offered that I can stay here for a little while. I want you to know how much it means to have a stranger fight for me. Most of us are a bit wary of new people here, but I will tell my friends what you’ve done, we’ll make you feel welcome.”

Kara started to tear up a bit, it would be nice to be welcomed in a place where she could be herself. “Thank you, Mr. . . . “

“Luzano. Alphonse Luzano.” The man replied and offered her his hand palm up. Kara recognized the gesture from when she was a small child and her father had brought her to Starhaven. As her face grew into a wide grin she stepped so that they were side by side instead of facing each other and put her hand into his to speak the traditional greeting.

“Side by side may we face the future, Alphonse.”

Alphonse squeezed her hand and laughed surprised. “Side by side, my new friend, Kara.”

Their moment had attracted some attention and as they let go of hands Alphonse noticed several people from his table were making to stand. 

“I’ll be right back, Kara. Thank you again.”

“What was that?” Maggie asked.

“Kara’s been to Starhaven, apparently.” M’gann replied. “That was the traditional greeting.”

“My father took me when I was a child. The air smelled of cinnamon. It was a place of beauty, an unspoiled land.”

“Not anymore.” M’gann told her. “Or we wouldn’t have so many refugees from there. There was a blight that changed the atmosphere.”

“Alphonse got put in Fort Rozz because he was dealing drugs to save one of his wives.” A new voice cut in. Kara turned to see a woman with long dark red hair approaching them. “He didn’t deserve to be in there, not for a first offense, and he certainly doesn’t deserve to have the Master Jailer after him. Thank you for rescuing him tonight.”

“I just want to help.” Kara told her. “But I’m afraid I’m not really used to this kind of thing.”

“Dealing with crazy authoritarians who don’t understand the concept of morally gray?” The woman replied. “Or covert recon and rescue missions?”

“Both.” Kara replied with a smile. 

“You work for Cat Grant.” M’gann reminded her. “How can you say you aren’t used to dealing with crazy authoritarians?”

“She’s just doing what it takes to run one of the best media empires in the country, and it’s still less than a decade old, of course she has to keep tight control of the reins. Plus, I never said she wasn’t crazy, I’m arguing that she understands that not all issues are black or white.”

The red head froze next to her. “Right, you’re a reporter.” She looked as if she was going to run away.

“No, no. I’m not a reporter, I’m an administrative assistant.” Kara assured her. “And I’d never put out a story that would harm anyone here.”

“That’s a big promise.” 

“Well, I mean it. I’m Kara Danvers.” Kara offered her hand to the woman. “And you’re a friend of Alphonse?”

“Somewhat. We nonviolent offenders from Fort Rozz kind of have a support group. Most of the other aliens on earth came here by choice, often with their families, searching for security and a better life. We’re alone here, on a planet we never intended to come to. Not everyone treats us well.”

“I believe in second chances.” Kara told her kindly. If she wanted to be accepted at M'gann's, Kara knew she had to be equally accepting. 

“I’m Caren.” The woman said as she accepted Kara’s hand finally. “And I can help if you need backup to take down the Master Jailer.”

“No offense.” Maggie cut in, “But I know you, Caren. Aren’t you a pacifist?”

“I am until you get some solar radiation into me.” Caren agreed. “But there are people I need to protect, and Alphonse, or anyone else from my group doesn’t have the strength to take the Master Jailer on. I just need a bit of sunlight and I can help.”

“Solar radiation gives me strength too.” Kara told Caren. “But it doesn’t affect my personality.”

“If I’m in the sun I go berserk.” Caren admitted. “I avoid it whenever possible, as Maggie said at heart I am a pacifist, so I work nights for the most part and I live in a basement apartment. Pros, cheap rent and I don’t rage and kill the neighbors. Cons, I really can’t have any plants.”

Kara laughed. “If you are willing to help, I’m sure we could use you. But you should know who you’re fighting with. I’m a Kryptonian.”

Caren's face changed from a smile to anger as soon as Kara finished speaking, and she turned to leave but was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. 

“And she is a friend.” Alphonse reminded Caren. “If we want to ever be free of the Master Jailer, we must use our friendships to our advantage. Kara has a good heart, Caren. You know that she did not have to tell you her race and she has treated neither of us as a criminal.”

Alphonse turned to Kara. “I see we are connected in many ways, Kara. I’m sorry for what happened to your planet and your people.”

“Thank you, Alphonse. I’m sorry for the troubles your home world has caused you as well.”

Maggie stepped in. “If we want to take the Master Jailer down, I suggest we go back tomorrow. Caren, if you can get near the parking garage we were at tonight before it gets light and lay low until morning we’ll take him down then. Kara, give me your number and I’ll text you a plan later. Go home now, get some sleep, and then call in sick. We’ve got work to do.”

Before Caren and Alphonse could walk off Kara stepped in front of them. “Caren, we’ll take him down together, and after that maybe we can talk. I want to apologize for how Krypton robbed you of your life. Maybe I can buy you a beer?”

Caren looked down at her hands, she’d balled them into fists when Kara approached. “Al’s right. You have a good heart, it isn’t your fault that Krypton ruined my life. I’ll see you in the morning, Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, today I finished editing this chapter and wrote the next one so I will try to start uploading regularly, maybe every other week?


	3. Done with Draper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara go back to take down the Master Jailer now that they have a plan and a third person to help save the day.

“You’re sick?” Ms. Grant asked over the phone. “You’ve never been sick a day in your life Kara Danvers. You told me so when I hired you, promised it in fact. Get into the office, now!”

“Ms. Grant, I’m entitled to my sick days.” Kara reminded her boss hesitantly. Kara knew her rights as an employee, but she felt rather guilty given that she wasn’t actually sick and short of Kryptonite poisoning was unlikely to ever use a sick day legitimately.

“Yes, and if you were actually ill I might let you stay home, Keira. But I know you aren’t telling me something and I can get it out of you a lot faster once you come to work.”

That’s what Kara was worried about. “Okay, I lied. I’m not sick, I’m . . . hungover. I spent last night at M’gann’s bar. I promise I’ll be in later but I can’t get out of bed right now.”

“Oh, you were working on my story.” Cat’s voice turned sweet. “You should have just told me that from the start. I’ll see you after my 2 o’clock meeting for an update.” 

Kara heard the line click before she could tell her boss that she still didn’t have a story for her. “Maybe M’gann needs another bartender.” She said to herself as she contemplated what Ms. Grant would do to her later when she had no update on this “big story”. Shaking her head to clear it of those types of thoughts Kara looked at her wardrobe again. “If this is going to become a regular thing I might have to get some sturdier clothing.” She pulled out another pair of jeans and a button down then braided her hair to keep it out of her eyes. 

Maggie had texted early that morning with the location of an abandoned construction site near the parking garage. She also said that she had a lead on Master Jailer’s alter ego as a detective, Carl Draper, a cop from another precinct had put a BOLO out for Alphonse late last night. Maggie was going to give him a call in an hour and tell him she’d seen Alphonse and a woman with red hair a few blocks from their intended trap. Caren would wander outside at 10:15 and start wrecking anything she found, Kara would be lying in wait nearby and Maggie would arrive by 10:30 for cleanup.  
____________________________________________________________________________ 

The plan started fine, Caren stepped into the sunlight and Kara watched the other woman transform into a hulking beast and begin her rampage just as Draper showed up. He was dressed not in NCPD gear but the uniform of a Fort Rozz prison guard, which was much more heavily armored, Kara realized. Caren was a match physically for the Master Jailer, but not mentally, it was clear that in this state she was bent on destruction and had no control over what she damaged. Her attention switched between her opponent and the surrounding columns regularly. When Kara jumped in to assist, Caren even began attacking her. Kara sent a blast of laser vision at Caren to hold her back and tried to move out of the other woman’s way but before she could refocus her attacks on Draper she was taken out by a blast from his gun.

When Kara woke up a little later, she was once again inside the parking garage, this time she was tied to a chair as was Caren, who was seated opposite her. Caren was already awake and the moment she noticed Kara wake up she began apologizing.

“I’m so sorry, Kara. I really thought with all the anger I have in me that is directed at Fort Rozz and its guards that I would only attack him. I just can’t control myself when the solar radiation hits. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Kara promised. “Are we alone?” She didn’t want to mention Maggie if the Master Jailer wasn’t aware of her involvement.

“Not quite.” Came a man’s voice from behind her. “Ms. Zor-El, it is an honor to meet you.”

“Ms. Zor-El?” Caren repeated, confused, her voice and body changing noticeably as she reacted to the name of her judge. “What is he saying, Kara?”

“How do you know my name?” Kara asked, not answering Caren for the moment. The other woman was fighting to retain her control over her body.

“I knew your mother well, Ms. Zor-El. She was a champion of the law, as am I. I intend you no harm, I assume you saw the fight between myself and this criminal and were attempting to keep the peace. I only took you down to finish the fight with her faster and to have the opportunity to introduce myself.”

Kara frowned. She considered lying to him to see if it would help them escape, but she didn’t want Caren to believe she’d betrayed her. “You’re mistaken, Jailer, I was fighting to take you down. You were a guard at Fort Rozz and you should have stayed there. Earth is not your jurisdiction and you have carried out punishments that were never sanctioned. You are the criminal and _I_ am here to stop _you_.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Kara could see Caren still fighting to keep her anger inside. Her exposure to the sun must have weakened her ability to control herself. “Caren! It’s okay, we’ll get out of here, I would never betray you.”

“How can I trust you, you’re Alura’s daughter!”

“I told you last night that I believe in second chances and I hope you do too. Please give me another chance, Caren. I am Kara Zor-El but I am not my mother!” Kara punctuated her declaration with a laser blast that knocked Master Jailer over. She redirected the blast to cut through Caren’s bindings and then her own. “Get out of here, Caren!”

Master Jailer was back up and he dove for Caren when he saw that her bindings were gone. Kara flew at him and tackled him to the ground. She looked up to see Caren running towards the door and her opponent used that moment to flip them over. Kara pushed him off her then flew up slightly trying to stay out of his reach and decide her next move. She wasn’t prepared for Master Jailer to shoot chains from his wrists and she screamed in frustration as she found herself once again tied up. 

Another scream came from behind her as Caren rushed back in, once again an uncontrollable angry force. She toppled Draper then picked him up and threw him into a wall. Turning to look at Kara her body started to shake and she fell down, looking once more human. 

“I heard you scream, Kara. I thought he hurt you and I couldn’t stop myself. Do you think he’s -” Caren was interrupted by Master Jailer lifting her up by the back of her neck and Kara felt her own anger flow through her. She concentrated her anger and strength on her arms and pushed her arms out from her sides until she felt links snapping and heard the chains fall to the ground. She hit Master Jailer in the arm that was holding Caren and caught her friend as she was dropped, carefully lowering her to the ground. Next Kara spun and grabbed both arms of the Jailer and pulled them far enough apart to step into his space and head butt him. His mask fell to the ground and she hit him again, with slightly less force, knocking him out. She let him fall to the ground and looked back to Caren.

“I’m fine, Caren.” Kara answered her friend’s earlier question. “What about you?”

Caren rubbed at her neck. “Yeah, nothing a massage won’t fix.” She looked behind Kara at the man on the ground. “Is it over?”

Maggie stepped into the room. “I hope so. I don’t think I can watch another round.”

“What are we going to do with him?” Kara asked. She hadn’t really considered this part yet. “I mean, I am not okay with killing him but I don’t really have many options. I could call my cousin but I don’t want him knowing I was involved in anything like this.”

“Yeah, we usually try to keep Superman out of our business.” Caren told her. “He isn’t really a pro-alien alien.”

“M’gann will handle it.” Maggie told Kara. “Anytime an alien breaks the rules in National City, we leave it up to her. We’ve never had trouble once she’s talked to someone. If he’s really out for the count we can bring him by the bar now. I think it’s best if you wait here until nightfall, Caren.”

“I could do with a nap.” Caren replied. “It’s well past my bedtime and I don’t usually exercise this hard. Even rage machines get sore muscles the next day.”

“I’ll go with you, just in case he wakes up.” Kara told Maggie. “Then I have to get to work.” She checked her watch, it was 1:30. “Ms. Grant is going to kill me if I’m not there in half an hour with some sort of story for her to write.”

“So give her this, with some key details removed.” Caren said. “You lived this story, I’m sure you can write it. Alphonse and I will be your anonymous sources.”

“So will I.” Maggie told her. 

“I’m not a reporter.” Kara reminded them. “I’m just here to get the facts for Ms. Grant.”

“She’ll never understand them the way you do.” Caren said. “Just try it.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

“So that’s my story.” Kara finished as she handed Cat her article and notes.

“I can’t print this.” Cat said pushing the papers back at Kara. Kara deflated a bit, she’d worked so hard, getting a draft ready in fifteen minutes before she raced to the office. “It looks like you wrote it in fifteen minutes. Make it less of a narrative and add in a few more quotes from your sources. You can leave them anonymous but I want your police source to at least sound professional. Get it to me by end of day and it’ll be in the next edition.”

“Really?” Kara asked, eyes bright and a growing smile.

“Yes, now get out of my office and don’t steal any more of my stories, Keira.” 

“Of course not, Ms. Grant. I wouldn’t, I won’t. I’m sorry!”

“And Keira? If you can find another two stories that are this good, I’ll switch you from assistant to junior reporter.”  
___________________________________________________________________________

A few days later Kara was itching to go back to M’gann’s but she’d finished her work for Cat, and she still didn’t know that many aliens there, she didn’t want to make them nervous. Kara figured her best bet was to text Maggie.

 **Hey Maggie, are you going by the bar tonight?**

_I should be, I’m there most nights Danvers. You coming?_

**I think so, what time will you be there?**

_8._

**Okay, I’ll see you then. Thanks Maggie!**

Kara made sure to arrive a few minutes after 8 and when she hesitantly opened the door she looked at M’gann to make sure she was welcome. M’gann gave her a nod and a small smile then looked over to where Maggie was sitting with a small group of people. Kara walked over slowly and tapped Maggie on the shoulder.

“Kara, you came! Sit down and meet my friends.”

For the next hour Kara was introduced to everyone that talked to Maggie, and Maggie told them all how she helped with taking down the Master Jailer and how she was new to M’gann’s but it was clear the bartender already liked her.

“That’s unusual. M’gann took a few years to warm up to me.” One of Maggie’s friends told her. 

“That’s because you only drink the cheap stuff!” Maggie teased. 

Kara was feeling a bit overwhelmed by the change in atmosphere from her first visit. Maggie hadn’t made any mention of where she was from while introducing her and none of the other aliens asked. A few had made a point of telling her, but most of them just talked about their lives on Earth. Kara didn’t mind saying she’d lived here for over a decade and several people told her they can imagine it was very lonely being here that long without this community.

Kara finally stepped away to have a minute to recover, she was becoming overwhelmed with thoughts of losing Krypton, her first few years on Earth, and the knowledge that she could have had these people in her life earlier. 

“Kara, I’m glad you came back. I was starting to worry you’d been scared off.” Caren came over to Kara clearly on a trip back from the bar. She was holding a tray with a round of drinks on it. “I got one of these for you, if want to come over and meet some of the rest of the peaceful Rozzians. Besides Alphonse and I there’s another three or four of us who want to thank you for what you did.”

Kara broke free of her thoughts. “Yeah, I’d love to come meet you all. Did you tell them who I am?”

Caren shook her head. “No, and it’s fine if you aren’t ready to yet. This group may be peaceful but they can certainly hold a grudge. I’d rather you feel welcome here, I think we could be . . . good friends.”


	4. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara starts opening up to more of the people at the bar and in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is SuperCorp endgame, but Lena won't actually be in National City for a while so I'm going to add in her reactions whenever Kara writes a story. Obviously Lena will be a fan of the author.

Lena looked up from her paper at the end of an interesting article on reformed alien prison escapees versus alien vigilante justice. She had been reading every story related to aliens she could get her hands on in the lead up to Lex’s trial. Lena wanted her brother put behind bars for good, and public condemnation of him and his views would be necessary for a guilty verdict. Most of the time Lena got a few sentences into an article and could tell if the paper was pro-alien or not, thankfully there were only a few papers peddling xenophobic drivel praising her brother. This story had been nuanced, unlike most recent articles which only looked at whether aliens were good or bad for America and for Earth, Kara Danvers' piece examined morality on a planet wide, life-or-death scale and whether or not people could be forgiven for crimes committed in a different time, in a past life. 

Although the article was fairly free of bias, the fact that it was printed that way instead of demanding the government hunt down the aliens involved showed Catco’s pro-alien stance. The writing was compelling enough that Lena had been nervous to get to the end and shocked that no one else was reporting on this. It had also distracted her from her own rapidly changing world for a few precious minutes. Just a few more weeks and the trial would start.  
____________________________________________________________________________

In the few weeks following her first rescue mission and her first story, Kara showed up to M’gann’s every other night. Soon Kara felt comfortable enough to go to the bar without texting Maggie to see if she would be there. Kara started making plans with Caren and her friends, and occasionally just Caren. They played every game at the bar and Kara was delighted to be able to use her abilities to their limit and still be able to lose, Caren was particularly good at some of the video games in the arcade section. There were so many aliens here with so many different skills, and Kara always bought a snack or a drink for anyone who would play a game with her, to the point where all the kids and teenagers knew her name. Kara found that once she’d been accepted by M'gann and a few regulars, people were willing to give her a chance. Sometimes someone would bring in food that they’d made imitating something from their planet and Kara always loved it. 

“Can you write down the recipe for me?” She asked one of Caren’s friends after they’d finished a pile of colorful sweet treats brought in that night.

“You probably can’t make it properly unless your hands can reach 600 degrees Fahrenheit as you knead the dough.” The man said apologetically. “But I can make you more, I always appreciate a fan of my cooking. It’s nice to spend time making my father’s favorite dessert, it helps connect me to him and our traditions.”

“I feel the same way about that soup I brought in last week.” Alphonse said. “My wife, Maruska, the one who got ill from Starhaven’s polluted atmosphere, I used to make it for her and it was the only thing that helped her to sleep when things got bad. It’s been forty years since I was sent to Fort Rozz, I hope that she was able to get the help she needed and whenever I make her soup I think of her smiling in her sleep.”

“That’s a touching story.” Kara told him. “Can I share it?”

“What do you mean?” Alphonse asked. “Everyone here knows about my wife.”

“I want to share your story with National City. I love food enough to know that it connects people, and food stories are always appreciated by our readers. Cat’s had me pull up a lot of statistics about it around the holidays.”

“They might not like the soup.” Alphonse said. “In fact I think part of it is toxic to humans. Maggie!” He shouted across the bar to catch the detective’s attention. “You can’t digest mercury right?”

Maggie gave Kara, and the dessert plates on their table, a strange look and shook her head. “Thanks anyway, Al. I’ll just have some fries.”

“They don’t have to like the soup.” Kara insisted, getting animated as she argued her point. “I can print your recipe and the recipe my adoptive mother makes. The point is that caring for your family and making food is _universal_.” She chuckled at her own choice of words. “The people of National City just need to connect with aliens on more levels to learn to be accepting.”

“Okay.” Alphonse agreed, easily convinced by his friend’s enthusiasm. “You can print my story, Kara. You’re becoming quite the writer, and I would be honored to have you share my story.”

“I don’t think this will count towards my three articles, I just want people to know you and the love you have for your family.”

Caren gave Kara a smile and grabbed her hand for a moment as the conversation moved on.

“You’re becoming such a great part of this community, Kara. Maybe you should tell your own story.”

Kara froze. “I don’t know about that.” Her mind filled with Caren’s reaction to her mother’s role at Fort Rozz, Alex’s warnings about being used as a lab animal, and Clark’s stories of being attacked every day because of the hatred that existed in the world. She focused on Caren’s hand holding hers and remembering how Maggie and M’gann and Caren knew the truth and still cared for her.

“Just tell us anything.” One of Caren’s other friends called out. “It’s okay to speak generally, I know you’re still new here.”

“Okay.” Kara replied and then sat there for a moment and everyone at the table grew quiet. “I came to Earth because my planet died. My parents sent me ahead in a pod and they never made it out.”

Caren squeezed Kara’s hand. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“My planet was destroyed too.” A voice came from another table. “It is difficult for me sometimes to believe Earth will not go as well. I’ve lived here for fifty years and still I don’t always think the ground beneath my feet will be there in the morning.” The alien who spoke moved over to their table and put a webbed hand on Kara’s shoulder. “M’gann, get this girl something for me! She’s been very brave tonight.”

“Hear hear!” Called one of Maggie’s friends. “Losing your planet and losing your family on the same day? It’s the worst thing you can live through, and I would know too. M’gann, get something for my friend.”

By the end of the night Kara had cried and reminisced with nearly a dozen aliens all of whom felt the need to buy her a drink, it was almost more than she’d ever had combined and there was no way she was in good shape to go home. M’gann insisted Kara stay until she sobered up. “It won’t be too long, you’re still a Kryptonian in a yellow star system and this will pass in an hour or two.”

M’gann waived off the last of her customers and then poured something to drink for each of them, water for Kara and a whiskey older than Kara for herself.

“I’m from a dying planet too. My home isn’t gone yet, you’d have heard about that. Heck, given your job, you’d be covering it.”

“You’re a local?” Kara asked, surprised, she couldn't remember the nearest occupied planet.

“I’m from Mars.” M’gann told her, and it was clear that she’d waited for this conversation until everyone had left, and she clearly had her reasons. Kara understood not being ready to share more so she didn’t ask about why Mars was dying, if Earth were in danger, she was sure M’gann would have mentioned. 

“How do humans not know there is another occupied planet nearby? I know they have monitoring equipment out that far, even if it is fairly simplistic.”

“Martians do not live on the surface of Mars, they live underground. There was a war, several hundred years ago, that Earth could not have missed if it were this advanced at the time, but back then their telescopes weren’t strong enough to see the massacre. Mars had white and green martians back then, today the green are long gone.”

Kara sensed M’gann was leaving out a key detail but her slowed mind and her emotional sensitivity kept her from pressing. Instead she told M’gann more about losing Krypton, feeling she owed her friend something to match the secrets she’d just heard. 

“My aunt and uncle knew Krypton would fall and they could not convince the council to act. They made a pod for my baby cousin to travel to Earth and my parents sent me in one as well. I took too long saying goodbye though and Krypton was already crumbling, part of the planet knocked my ship off course and I ended up stuck in the phantom zone for two decades.”

“Baby cousin.” M’gann repeated. “So Superman was raised entirely by humans?”

“Yeah. That’s why he isn’t so big on aliens and our community. He knows facts about Krypton, and he can speak the language a bit, but sometimes it feels like it’s a history project for him rather than our shared past.”

As they sat there commiserating someone came in a side door. M’gann gave a wave and gestured them upstairs. At Kara’s raised eyebrow M’gann explained. “Every now and then some human landlord catches on that their tenant is an alien, it doesn’t usually go well for my patrons so I offer them my spare room for a few nights, like I did with Alphonse. There’s a few humans who will rent to us, but all their buildings have waiting lists. Thankfully most landlords would rather have money than get too invested in their tenants lives and aliens can find a new place quickly.”

“I keep thinking I’ve learned everything about this community and then I remember how very human I’ve become and how much I’ve started thinking the average person looks like me. I wish I could help like that, but where I live nobody who isn’t human-passing would be welcome.” Kara dropped her head into her arms, distraught that she hadn’t thought of this issue. 

“There are other ways to help, Kara.” M’gann told her.

“What, like putting on a cape?”

“I think we just discussed that your cousin doesn’t do much for us, other than slightly improve the alien stereotype. No, here.” M’gann handed her a stack of envelopes. “Just bring those to the post office tomorrow, will you? I’ve been meaning to go for the past few days but I hate to leave this place for long. I need to be here for anyone who comes in.” 

“I can do that!” Kara told her, delighted to be helpful. “This is really useful to you?”

“Seventy percent of my clientele can’t go to the post office, Kara. This is beyond useful.”

Kara was happy to take the letters to the post office and the next time M’Gann had some she did it again. M’Gann began directing people to Kara, and given how many nights a week she was coming now everyone had come to recognize her, hanging out with Maggie, Caren, and M’Gann, she is trusted. Soon someone came to ask her to help with their shopping, which Kara was happy to do, barely accepting money for the task. She mentioned that she wanted to start teaching a few aliens some English and other skills that will benefit those new to Earth in National City. 

"That's a wonderful idea, Kara. Do you have time for all of that?" Maggie asked.

"What could be a better use of my time?"

"Well, I'll put word out to see who might be interested and I can clear out a booth for you one or two nights a week." M'gann offered. "You're really coming into your own here, Kara. But I still feel that something is holding you back." 

“I do wish I could tell some of my friends and family what is making me so happy these days.” Kara explained. “But I know my sister wouldn’t accept it. My cousin is barely interested in my life, certainly nothing alien, and my adoptive mother would be worried and tell my sister.”

“There isn’t anyone you could tell?” M’Gann asked. Typically she didn't encourage newcomers or humans coming to her bar but M'gann was getting very attached to Kara and watching her be down about anything was tough. 

“I really want to tell my friend Winn. He’s a great guy and I know that he would be accepting and wouldn’t tell anyone. I just don’t know if I should. My mom and sister say I should never tell anyone. I've convinced myself it's okay to tell you all here because you already know about aliens, but Winn is normal.”

“That must be pretty isolating. No wonder you’re so happy here.” Maggie said, totally ignoring Kara's use of the word normal in place of human. “I think you should do it.”

“If I told him.” Kara said hesitantly. “Do you think I could bring him here? He could teach some of the aliens how to code and it could help those who can’t go out if they could work from home, make decent money. I don’t want to impose though.”

“If he came in with you,” Maggie said with a smile. “I’m sure people would trust him. Everyone here knows you by now. I don’t think there is a single person here that you haven’t done a favor for.”

“I’ve never told anyone outside of this bar that I wasn’t human.” Kara said, nervously. “Maggie, can you come with me?”

Maggie laughed. “Of course, Danvers. I’ll help you come out to your friend.” 

Kara smiled, amused by Maggie’s terminology, not realizing how accurate it would be.  
____________________________________________________________________________

A few days later she asked Winn to go out to lunch with her because she had something to tell him. When they arrived at the restaurant Maggie was already there, as Kara had requested and Kara led Winn over to sit with her, introducing Maggie nervously. Kara announced she had something to tell Winn and Winn looked back and forth between Maggie and Kara for a moment before catching himself to start nodding and smiling. “Kara, I had no idea but I am so happy that you decided to share this with me.” 

Kara looked at him. “I haven’t told you what it is yet, Winn.”

Winn waved his hand to let her speak. 

“Winn, I’m an alien.” 

“I don’t know that term.” Winn said after a moment, in a tone of careful and polite inquiry. “Is that different from Queer?”

Maggie tried not to laugh at Kara who had very suddenly thrown her head way back in confusion. “What? An alien . . . like from another planet, Winn.”

Winn looked at Kara. “Is this a joke? Why did you bring your girlfriend along if not to tell me you’re gay?”

Maggie did laugh then. “She’s cute, buddy. But I prefer my women a bit less innocent.”

Kara laughed. “And I prefer mine a bit taller.”

“So you are gay then?”

“On my planet that isn’t really a thing.” Kara told him. “Which brings me back to, _Winn, I am an alien!_ The kind of thing I thought you would be very excited to learn.”

“Right. I would be, wouldn’t I? I’m just not sure I believe you, Kara. See, I’ve never really met an alien, and, well . . . you seem pretty human.”

Kara sighed. “Okay, Winn. What would make me more alien to you?”

“Can you show me your true face?” 

“This is my true face, Winn.” Kata told him and then turned to Maggie. “Were you this bad?” 

“No. I mean, my girlfriend just wasn’t the kind of person to ever tell a joke.” Maggie said. “It was easy to believe her. Also, before she told me the truth I just thought my girlfriend was quirky. Afterwards, a lot of things made sense. You’re probably the best alien passing for human I’ve ever seen. ”

“That’s because you haven’t met my cousin.”

“I’d be interested in that someday.”

“Is Alex an alien?” Winn asked, directing the conversation back to himself. “Because that I would believe.”

Kara laughed. “No, she’s totally human.” Then she switched to Kryptonian. “ _Would it help if I spoke in my native tongue?_ ”

“Woah.” Winn said. “That sounds really cool. It isn’t exactly conclusive though because I don’t speak any other languages, maybe you just know Portuguese. Do you have any proof that you are an alien? I mean, I want to believe and support you because you are my friend but seriously, Kara? You’ve given me nothing.”

Kara looked at Maggie who was still laughing at her, what great support she'd chosen. Kara had wanted to see how Winn reacted before she told him more, but it was clear that he needed some proof. “Give me your knife.” She gestured to the butterknife that Winn had in his hand as he ate his lunch. When Winn passed it over Kara quickly bent it and tied it up like a pretzel. She handed it back to Winn for a moment and then after he inspected it with slowly widening eyes she grabbed it back and unbent it. The knife was a bit out of shape but still knife-like enough to leave behind.

Winn grabbed Kara’s hands. “You’re, you’re an alien? That’s so cool!!!”


	5. Life is Good: Being a Good Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more of Lena's life atm and her continued interest in aliens. Winn gets to come to the bar and Kara worries about Alex.

Lena looked down at the two pots of soup and honestly couldn’t decide which was less dangerous to eat; not safer, because neither was safe. “This is why I get all my food delivered.” She reminded herself as she noted the way the soup that was specifically labeled **This One is for Humans** had thickened to greatly resemble a paper mache project Lena had made in elementary school. She took a picture of the two experiments next to each other on her lab desk and sent a link for the food story to her friend Sam. At least the mercury one was pretty. Lena allowed herself a moment to consider the biology of an alien who would find mercury to be beneficial to their diet. 

Sam replied a moment later, interrupting her thoughts with “My kid would eat both of them.” and an eye roll emoji. Lena laughed, thankful for Sam’s attention and readiness to distract her. Sam had been getting back to Lena very quickly recently, a rock in her friend’s time of need. The past week had been awful. It had finally been time for Lena to testify and confirm that everything the jury heard from the wire recording she’d been wearing the day Lex was arrested was true. Her brother was a xenophobic megalomaniac and he genuinely didn’t care about racking up a death count if it meant the end of Superman and other aliens. Seeing her former hero, her supportive older brother, Lex, reduced to the chained up sad man he was now had been hard, getting cross examined had been terrible, having to answer questions from the press on the steps of the courthouse was one of the hardest things she’d ever done. Then Lena had come home and gotten a call from her adoptive mother, Lillian, who told her off for not dressing properly for the trial of the decade, _and_ for turning against her brother. 

“Dark blue is good for some people, Lena, but you can’t really pull it off darling and that jacket could be a bit more tailored.” Lena remembered, mimicking Lillian’s voice as she slumped into her desk chair. “You are supposed to dress neutrally and professionally, Mother! Ugh.”

Lena had been so grateful when her attorney told her that she was done on the stand and should just lay low for a few days until court resumed the following week. She’d immediately fled to her lab and after checking on an experiment, decided to relax by looking at food blogs, which is how she ended up reading about one of the most unique recipes of the week and asking her assistant to buy her a dutch oven and some very strange groceries and controlled substances. 

At the end of several hours of work Lena laughed at her pitiful attempts, but she did feel more connected to someone than she had yesterday, specifically all those commenters who had looked at the recipe ingredients and made ramen instead. The story that had gone with the recipe hinted that the alien who shared it with Catco was among those who had escaped from Fort Rozz. Lena’s mind was once again pulled into another world and beyond the politics of one planet. When she read the byline she wasn’t too surprised to see it was Kara Danvers again. After Lena had read Kara’s first article she’d gone back to see if there were others by this writer, but found nothing. In fact Catco’s staff site listed her as Cat Grant’s assistant. Now, six weeks later Kara had written this food piece. Lena decided that anyone who could pull her out of her funk, twice, was certainly an up and comer and should be told so.

From her personal email, made when she was twelve, she sent a message to KDanvers@Cat.com. Leaving off her own name, Lena wrote about how Kara’s recent pieces had touched her, how they’d help her to expand her thinking, and how she hoped Kara would continue to write as she clearly had a talent to share with the world. In the end, it was much longer than Lena was expecting but she didn’t want to edit her genuine praise so she sent it off as it was.  
____________________________________________________________________________

After Kara had finally convinced Winn that she was an alien she told him about M’Gann’s bar. He really wanted to go, but Kara wanted him to wait a bit, she wanted to talk to him more about being an alien, to be the center of attention for a few days. Winn obliged and they stayed up talking night after night about things Winn had always wanted to know if he ever met someone from another planet and everything Kara wanted to tell him whenever he’d hypothesized or droold over her cousin in the past. She and Maggie hung out with Winn another time or two together and Winn got to see Kara completely come out of her shell around her new friend. Finally after two weeks Kara decided to bring him by the bar with Maggie, with M’Gann’s full knowledge and permission. 

“Remember, under no circumstances are you to tell Alex about this place.”

“Right, or that you have an alien girlfriend.”

“Caren isn’t my girlfriend, she’s just a friend. But also do not mention her to Alex or Alex will kill us both and I do really like Caren.”

“I still can’t believe I know two secrets that Alex doesn’t.”

“The bar is only one secret, Winn.”

“Well that and that you totally use your powers at work to get done the crazy amount of tasks Ms. Grant gives you.”

“I do not . . . do that often. Like twice a week max. And I reheat her coffee every day with my laser vision because how else is it supposed to stay hot between her favorite shop and the office? It’s on the other side of town and there is no direct public transit!”

“A thermos?”

“She would know, it would taste different.”  
___________________________________________________________________________

At first everyone was hesitant to actually talk to Winn but they still wanted to talk to Kara and Maggie. Kara they went to for help and Maggie they went to with tips. She paid many of the aliens as informants to get leads on her cases. They never did anything dangerous and with the help she provided to the community they were more than willing to assist her. After a few visits, where only M’Gann, Kara, and Maggie talked to him, Caren came by one night to get to know him. “You aren’t Kara’s boyfriend are you?”

“No. Just her friend.” Winn wanted to make sure it was clear that his friend was available because he could tell Caren was as interested as Kara. Kara had gushed about her friend during their late night talks, and Winn was capable of taking a hint.

“You were important enough for her to bring here, and for her to reveal her secret.”

“I know. I’m honored to be that kind of friend to her. I would have liked to be more than friends, once upon a time, but I know Kara isn’t interested in me, and I’d be an idiot to give up her friendship.” 

“I know what you mean, she’s someone special, and I would like to get to know her better. We worked together on a case with Detective Sawyer a few months ago and she’s started to grow on me.”

Winn laughed. “She does that. Best of luck with asking her out, she hasn’t dated anyone as long as I’ve known her, although maybe that was because she couldn’t be open with them.”

“She has been pretty open with me.” Caren said. “Maybe I could return the favor.”

“I’m sure she would appreciate that. Honesty and pot stickers are a sure way to her heart.”

“Thanks for the advice, Winn.”  
_________________________________________________________________________

Caren approached Kara the next night she came alone and directed her towards their usual table. She held a large takeout container in her hands and set it directly in front of Kara.

“Where’s everyone else?” Kara asked as she started to dig in.

“Some of them will be by later, I had something to talk to you about tonight, something I wanted to share so I asked if they wouldn’t mind leaving us alone for a bit.”

Kara turned from her usual excited to concerned. “Is something wrong Caren? I can help you.”

Caren smiled. “I’m sure you could, if there were a problem, Kara. No. I really appreciated you opening up to everyone and I realized that while I know a lot about you, that you might not know much about me.”

Kara smiled again. “Oh. Please, tell me anything you want to, you’re my friend Caren.”

“I guess I should start with how I ended up in Fort Rozz.”

“Only if you want to.” Kara assured her. “You know I don’t think anything less of anyone who was there and I don’t think your sentences were determined fairly.”

Caren put her hand over Kara’s on the table. “Just let me talk before you start defending me. You can eat while I tell you, that’s why I brought the food.”

Kara sheepishly nodded.

“My sister and I had an overbearing father, or that’s what we usually thought of him. Overbearing, bordering on controlling, but a good man. He ran an intertron business, which made him one of the wealthier people on our planet and Moyner and I, that’s my sister’s name, lived generally happy lives. Then we found out that my father was corrupt, that he’d put all sorts of things in our names and never told us, that people were dying because of his business practices. Moyner and I couldn’t stand it once we knew. She wanted to go to the police but I knew he could buy them off. Moyner started making it clear she knew what was going on when we had people over or if we were in town and our father stopped allowing her to leave the house. Then he said that I shouldn’t talk to her anymore, that she’d gone crazy and he was thinking of having her taken away. So I did the only thing I could think of, I poisoned him.”

Kara turned her one hand on the table over and put the other hand over Caren’s and squeezed. It was a horrible story, and not the first time that she’d heard something hideous about the dark souls existing around them in the galaxy from her fellow aliens at M’ganns.

“But someone found out?” Kara prompted.

“I didn’t even try to hide it when his associates came looking for him.” Caren admitted. “I just needed him gone, and Moyner safe. I told them all what I did but they kept saying she was an accomplice and that I’d never have done it if she hadn’t told me to. Everyone insisted she was greedy and wanted his business. It turns out my father had been laying the groundwork to really have her taken away. The police, even at Fort Rozz, they told me if I just said she did the whole thing I could go free but I did it, not her!” 

Caren looked away and Kara realized something. “I’ve never met your sister. Did something happen to her?”

“Earth happened. I hate the way the solar radiation makes me feel but Moyner, she got addicted to it. She knew what would happen and started going outside and rampaging even though she knew it might damage our lives here. M’gann told me to sort her out or move on.”

Kara knew better than to judge M’gann for trying to keep her community safe. It was a tough call but people trusted M’gann to make those. “What did you do?”

“I trapped my own sister in a cage. She lives in my apartment under lock and key.” Caren told her. “I can’t let her out alone because even though she now admits it wasn't good what was happening with her, neither of us believes she’s strong enough to stay away from the sun. I worry every day she will try to escape, and so does she.”

“I’m sorry, for both of you. My own sister, my Earth sister that is, she and I are having a hard time now but I know that eventually we will sort things out. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you and Moyner can too.”

“Thank you, Kara. I work every day trying to learn more about this planet and solar system so I can find a way for Moyner to be free from her addiction. What troubles you and your sister?”

Kara gestured to the bar. “This. I haven’t told her about this place, that I’m getting in touch with my community, because I know she would be terrified.”

“I suppose I can understand.” Caren offered. “I’m also keeping my sister from danger against her will. But you said that you think you will sort everything out? I worry that Moyner may say the situation is okay but may never trust me again, or choose never to see me if we ever find a way to stop her cravings.”

“I believe Alex and I can overcome any problem.” Kara said. “I’m just not sure where to start and now I keep lying to her and she knows something is wrong. After my last article she demanded more information about how I wrote it and . . . I just can’t tell her yet.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

_Kara looked down at her phone and sighed, Alex was calling. Things had been rocky between them ever since Kara printed her second piece in CatCo and started dodging her calls. The first she’d been able to explain away with a lot of talk of protected sources and how she had a new friend in the NCPD, her own contributions to the rescue never making it to print, but the recipe was harder to lie about. Kara took a deep breath and accepted the call._

_“Hey Alex, what’s up, are we still on for sister night tonight?”_

_“Of course.” Alex promised. “You know nothing gets in the way of that.”_

_“Excellent, I picked up more of your favorite ice cream and of mine so I don’t end up eating yours again.”_

_“Thanks! For such generosity I’ll let you decide if I interrogate you now or tonight when I get to your apartment.”_

_“Interrogate me? Alex, you’re a scientist. I know you work at the FBI but you don’t interrogate people.”_

_“Oh don’t I? Then how did I find out who broke Mom’s vase last Christmas? Or who ate all the leftover cookie dough in my freezer last time I went on a baking binge?”_

_“Obviously those were both me, Alex. Fine, why don’t we talk when you get here tonight, maybe you can bring whatever lie detector you have at the office to use on me.”_

_“Maybe I will.” Alex replied._

_“7?”_

_“Probably 7:30, I’ve got a late meeting.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

_Alex’s joking on the phone had calmed Kara down a bit, as did the fact that Alex didn’t show up with any extra food, which would be interpreted as a bribe. Instead Alex walked in, grabbed the ice cream and sat on Kara’s couch immediately._

_“So what’s up with the recipe and this second alien story? You aren’t even a reporter.”_

_“Ms. Grant says that if I can bring her another story she’ll make me a junior reporter.” Kara told her, she’d hated keeping this from her sister but anytime her work came up now she was worried she would reveal her secret and spark a fight._

_“Wow, that’s great! So is that why you’ve been gathering sources?”_

_“Well, the first story was an accident, like I told you before. This one just seemed like a good thing to share with National City.”_

_“Why?”_

_“The story, about the man’s wife, was really touching.”_

_“Yeah, but how did you hear it?” Alex asked, lifting the spoon out of her pint to point at Kara accusingly._

_“I’ve made some new friends recently.” Kara said._

_“Some new alien friends.” Alex’s voice had an edge to it, like she was already warning Kara away from the world._

_“I guess. Some of them.”_

_“How did that happen?”_

_“Ms. Grant’s source, who is now one of my sources, she knows them.”_

_“So you got this from your source?”_

_“I got the recipe from the alien but my sources were there.”_

_“Two sources?”_

_“Ms. Grant’s source and my police source.” Kara told her._

_“I don’t know how I feel about you having a police source, you shouldn’t be getting involved in any police business, what if they find out?”_

_“My sources don't want me in trouble either, they were clear that I should stay out of the frontline.” Kara assured her sister, it was true, Maggie hadn’t asked for any superpowered backup since their time taking down the Master Jailer._

_“So this source, he cares about you?” Alex suggested, as if she had caught on to something._

_“Yeah, they do.”_

_“You aren’t dating your source, are you Kara? Is that ethical?”_

_“No! Why does everyone think that? We're just good friends.”_

_“Who is everyone? I thought your source was a secret.”_

_“They are, I mean, I introduced them to Winn as my friend.”_

_“Hmmm. Okay, so if I need to know more I can ask Winn about your new boyfriend.”_

_“Don’t go bullying him.” Kara reprimanded, stealing a bite of Alex’s ice cream. “Just because he can’t keep secrets from you. I told you that I have to protect my source.”_

_“And I’m just trying to protect my sister.” Alex reminded her. “I won’t bother Winn, unless I need to. Just stay away from those sources and write some stories that aren’t about aliens okay? You’ve started to worry Mom. And me. The more aliens you see and talk about, the more people might get suspicious.”_

_“I think she was only worried I’d actually try to make her chicken noodle soup.” Kara said, trying to lighten the mood, and not lie to her sister any further by making a promise she couldn’t keep for a full day._

_“That’s a reasonable fear and you know it.” Alex took revenge and grabbed a spoonful of Kara’s ice cream while she protested that she’d never actually burned down their house._  
_________________________________________________________________________

“I can’t be on your sister’s side, because I want you to be here.” Caren started, blushing a little. “But I can’t totally be on your side because I get where she’s coming from. Maybe at some point I could meet her, help calm her down about the other aliens in your life.”

Kara smiled, blushing too. “Yeah, I’d like that.” They ate the rest of the potstickers with their hands joined on top of the table and stayed like that until their friends came by a while later.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few chapters of this written but none are consecutive so I decided to post the first chapter in hopes it will kick me into gear to finish the rest, this will not be updated regularly but I will update.


End file.
